All You Have To Do Is Dream
by greengirl82
Summary: A multi chapter of oneshots about our favorite agents and their dreams... COMPLETED.
1. Brown Eyed Girl

**Brown Eyed Girl**

Disclaimer: CBS is the sole owner of Criminal Minds, not me.

Summary: Hotch is having recurring dreams of a brown eyed woman and he can't figure out who's she is.

A/N: I didn't realize how many stories I've done about dreams, so I decided to re-edit them and post them as a multi chapter fic. Enjoy.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

><p>Leonardo da Vinci said, "The eyes see a thing more clearly in dreams than the imagination awake."<p>

* * *

><p>Hotch was asleep in his bed, tossing and turning loss in a deep dream.<p>

Emitting a moan in his dream, Hotch saw them, those dark brown eyes on the girl of his dreams that he couldn't get in a clear picture of.

"Touch me." the dark eyed woman said huskily "You can touch me."

Hotch, lying on his bed reached up and cupped the dark eyed woman's cheek pulling her down on top of him.

"Do you taste as good as you look?" Hotch asked.

"You tell me." the woman said teasingly.

Flipping them over, Hotch leaned over hovering over the woman to suck on the base of her neck, when he heard the chuckle.

_'Sounds familiar'_ Hotch thought to himself only to be pulled out of the dream.

The blaring alarm clock caused him to groan into his pillow.

"Why?" Hotch moaned _'Always before I get to the good part. At least I got to hear her laugh.'_

Hotch strolled through the bullpen headed over to get some coffee from the break room when he heard it.

_'I know that laugh'_ Hotch thought walking in seeing Morgan, Garcia, Reid and Emily.

"Come on, kid." Morgan teased "Tell us when the last time you had a date was?"

Emily laughed punching Morgan's shoulder, "Don't tease him."

"Ouch" Morgan said mockingly rubbing his shoulder only to see Hotch and went into professional mode.

"What?" Emily asked than turned to see Hotch and cleared her throat.

Nodding at Hotch as she walked out of the break room she said, "Sir."

Hotch saw as his scattered team walk back to work, Hotch turned around to see Emily tease Reid and Morgan.

_'Could it be...?'_ Hotch thought then shook his head and resumed his task at getting coffee.

Hotch sighed as he fell asleep, and saw those brown eyes again.

"Hello, stranger." the dark eyed woman said laughing lightly as she rubbed her hands up and down his chest.

"Tell me who you are." Hotch asked moaning when she sucked on his neck.

"You tell me." the dark eyed woman said moaning when Hotch bit her lower lip.

Hotch flipped them over so he was on top of her smelling her dark hair "You smell like cinnamon."

"Taste me." she moaned as he ran his thumb across her bottom lip.

"I want you." Hotch said leaning in and kissing her deeply "So much."

"All you have to do is ask" she moaned as he lowered himself to enter her.

Hotch's eyes opened at the sound of his alarm clock, getting up he glared at it.

"Dark hair, dark brown brown eyes." Hotch said groaning heading over to the shower "Smells like cinnamon."

* * *

><p><em>'Who are you?'<em> Hotch thought walking through the bullpen into the BAU.

"Morning, sir." Emily said smiling at him as Hotch walked up the catwalk to his office.

"Morning, Prentiss." Hotch said entering his office.

Hotch clicked the light on his watch seeing it was 2 am and looked around at his sleeping team on the BAU jet.

Looking across, the jet tilted a little and Hotch saw something fall out of her go-bag.

Sighing quietly, Hotch got up and picked up the cinnamon scented shampoo.

Eyes widening at that, he tucked the shampoo in her bag and sat back down across the aisle from the sleeping brunette.

Hotch leaned his head against the seat and closed his eyes, and saw his brown eyed girl again.

"There you are." the brunette said teasingly "I thought you'd never show up."

"Tell me something true." Hotch asked.

"You're the sexiest man I've ever seen." the brunette said "And the greatest man I've met."

Hotch saw the brunette lean over grabbing his shoulders pulling him on top of her.

"You can touch me." the brunette said, "I'm right here, sir."

Hotch leaned down and put his hands on her face recognizing the brunette underneath him, when she said "Hotch."

"Hotch?" the brunette repeated again.

Hotch felt himself being pulled out of his dream when he felt the familiar hand

"Hotch?" Emily repeated patting his hand.

Hotch opened his eyes to see the brunette from his dreams, Emily.

Emily lowered herself to his eye level, smiling at him as she whispered "Are you alright?"

Shocked he nodded and he saw her inwardly put a wall up probably thinking he was being cold.

"Ok. You were making a noise, just wanted to be sure." Emily got up away from him "I'm right here, sir."

Hotch's eyes shot up to her and he realized, even out of the dream, he wanted her. Needed her. Loved her.

Hotch got out of his seat, quietly dragging Emily to the jet bathroom with him.

"Hotch?" Emily said quietly "What?"

"I've been having dreams..." Hotch started closing the door behind them.

"What kind of dreams?" Emily asked biting her lip.

Hotch turned around to face her, "Sex dreams. About you."

"Oh." Emily said surprised "Ok. You want to talk about it?"

"No." Hotch said "But I want this."

Emily was surprised when Hotch charged at her pulling her into a deep kissed.

Emily put her hands on Hotch's chest trying to pull away but was surprised when she grabbed his suit jacket pulling him closer to her.

When Hotch pulled back, he saw lust and longing in Emily's eyes, "Do you want this?"

Emily nodded her head "Yeah."

Hotch leaned in and kissed her again, surprised when she threw his jacket off of him.

A ding pulled them out of their actions, both panting with need and heard the voice of the BAU jet's captain.

"This is your Captain, speaking. Due to a high altitude and turbulence, we're asking that you buckle up and be prepared for the descent into D.C."

Hotch heard Emily groan and he looked down to see her, biting her lip.

Touching her forehead with his lips, "Well continue this once we get back home."

Hotch and Emily left the confines of the bathroom quietly only to see their wide awake team smirking at them.

"Join the mile high club?" Morgan teased.

The only response was a double glare from the dark haired agents.

Hotch sat next to Emily for the rest of the ride, holding hands under the desk.

* * *

><p>"My eyes are an ocean in which my dreams are reflected." Author Unknown<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued... <strong>

Don't forget to press the button at the bottom...


	2. In My Dreams

**In My Dreams**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds not me, but that won't stop me from wishing for it. **Closes Eyes** Anything?

Summary: A disillusioned Emily is having dreams and wonders who the man of her dreams is.

Here's another chapter in the series. Enjoy.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

><p>"Be careful what you wear to bed at night, you never know who you'll meet in your dreams." Author Unknown<p>

* * *

><p>Emily shook her head putting her cellphone down.<p>

_'She's wrong'_ Emily thought _'So wrong, why can't they see that.'_

Emily crawled under the covers and sighed into the pillow, _'Mr. Sandman bring me a dream.'_

Emily heard a noise, and turned on her side to get up and see what the noise was.

A pair of hands pulled her back to the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" the male voice said.

Emily looked over and said "Hotch?"

"Something wrong, baby?" Hotch said pulling the brunette close to him.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked as Hotch pulled her into a kiss.

"Kissing my girlfriend, what does it look like?" Hotch said turning her to face him.

"Girlfriend?" Emily whispered.

"Yeah, you're my girlfriend." Hotch said confused "What's wrong sweetie? Bad dreams?"

"I don't know, a bizarre one that's for sure." Emily muttered.

Hotch leaned in and said "How about I make it better?"

Emily was surprised at this "What?"

"Give you something to not focus on bad dreams." Hotch said leaning into kiss her.

"Ok." Emily said deciding whatever this was to just go with it.

Hotch got up and straddled Emily, kissing her and lifting her top over her.

"God, you're beautiful. Just so beautiful." Hotch told her.

Emily smirked and said "You're not so bad yourself."

Emily pulled Hotch down close to her running her hands through his hair all the way down to her back.

"I love you, Emily." Hotch said slipping his tongue into her mouth.

Emily moaned when Hotch started biting on her ear whispering "I love you, too."

The two flipped over on the bed with Emily getting on top of him and Hotch started rubbing his hands over her breast.

"So perfect." Hotch whispered as Emily leaned in kissing him.

"Make love to me." Emily said whispering in his ear.

A grin appears on both agents face as Emily lowers herself on to him.

The sound of an alarm clock goes off, causing the dark hair agent slams the clock down and throws it across the room.

"Damn it." Hotch mutters "Always before the good part."

Hotch got up to head for a cold shower, cursing the end of the dream.

Emily rolled over to hear her radio clock play the Di Vinyls "I Touch Myself".

"I'd rather be touching Hotch." Emily mutters before heading to the shower.

Both arriving to work and nodding politely to each other before the start of another day at work.

Each eyeing each other with a small smile of their reoccurring dreams.

* * *

><p>A Chinese Proverb says, "If I am dreaming let me never wake, If I am awake let me never sleep."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

Don't forget to leave a review


	3. Well Look Who It Is

**Well Look Who It Is?**

Disclaimer: Why must I say this every time? I don't own Criminal Minds, CBS does.

Summary: While away on a case, Hotch wakes up to find an interesting bed partner...

A/N: So this one was an earlier ones and needed major editing and incorporated in "Dreams" oneshot series. This chapter is rated M. Enjoy.

Thanks for reading, remember to leave a review.

* * *

><p>Alexander Dumas Pere said, "Men's minds are raised to the level of the women with whom they associate."<p>

* * *

><p>Hotch rolled onto his side, deep asleep when the hair on the back of his head stood up, when he felt the bed dip and noticed a presence next to him.<p>

Rolling on his back, a wave of shock rushed through him as he noticed Emily run her finger up and down his chest.

"Prentiss" Hotch said trying to capture the roaming digit, "What the hell are you doing in my hotel room?"

Emily pouted her lips, "I got lonely in there all by myself. And I thought you could use the company, especially considering..."

"Considering what?" Hotch asked grabbing her hand but not removing it from his chest.

"I could hear you whimpering in here" Emily said softly moving closer on the bed, propping herself up on her elbow to look down at him, "You were having a nightmare."

"Yeah" Hotch said, hating to admit his weakness, but if anyone could understand, it'd be her.

"About who?" Emily asked.

"Foyet" Hotch admitted, "It's been two years since..."

"Haley" Emily finished, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No" Hotch said, "I just hate that this still gets to me, the nightmares come whenever it gets closer to the time of my attack."

"Well you know that nightmares are just the minds way of dealing with stress" Emily said soothingly rubbing his chest, "And that was a very stressful time in your life."

"I know" Hotch said, placing a hand on her own, "I know."

Hotch's head quickly turned in her direction when she dropped a kiss on his shoulder, nipping at the skin.

"What are you doing?" Hotch asked, he could feel the stir of excitement hit his stomach as she threw the blanket off of him and got up on top of him.

"Helping you clear your mind" Emily whispered, placing her mouth on to his, "Don't you want this?"

Hotch gulped, he was never one to be so passive or blase in the bedroom but he was stunned by her offhanded and cool demeanor while she took charge.

"Yes" Hotch said, visibly relaxing as she pulled her tank top off herself.

She grabbed his hands and placed them on her breast, he gave them a tight squeeze as she arched into his touch.

"Mm" Emily moaned out, "Aaron."

Looking up at her, he never realized how lucky he just gotten. She was giving herself to him, and he intended to enjoy his gift that he wanted to keep forever.

Hotch rolled them over so he was on top of her, she help shove his boxers off of him, as his mouth went to her neck licking the vanilla scented skin. He could hear her sigh of content.

Her warm hand going to his shaft, stroking him making him buck in her hand. He swiftly removed her pajama shorts, he needed her right now.

"God, Emily" Hotch moaned, "You have no idea how sexy you are."

He looked into her dark brown eyes, and felt his breath leave him at the lust and adoration in her eyes.

Emily leaned into his ear, "I want you, Aaron."

Hotch felt himself harden at her words, he wrapped her legs around his waist as his hands moved up her hips to caress then cup her breasts.

He moved his thumbs across the pebbled nipples bringing it to a peak before his mouth devoured on it. He got a boost in his ego when he heard her moan at the contact.

Emily was writhing beneath him, as her hand continued to stroke him. He knew it wouldn't be long, and he needed her now.

He dipped his finger into her core, and was pleased that she was wet for him, her eyes connected with his and she had want in her eyes.

Hotch thrust into her welcoming body, hard and fast. She was warm and tight around him, he felt like he was in Heaven.

As Hotch continued his thrusts, felt like the weight of the world was off his shoulders, as she matched his pace.

He moved in and out, teasing her as she wiggled her hips then rock in sync with her. As she grabbed his shoulders, she dug her nails into the skin and rolled them over.

As she moved up and down on him, Hotch looked up as they made eye contact and felt himself groaning as she rotated her hips and ride him faster.

"God" Hotch grunted out, "Oh, God."

Emily gave him a smirk as she slowed her movements making it painfully hard for him, she leaned forward and nipped his ear as her hands held down his shoulders.

"Faster" Hotch pleaded, "Go faster."

His eyes slowly closed when he felt her hand move between their bodies, and cradled his balls, as she started going faster.

A loud moan of pleasure escaped his lips, which turned into a his as her hand a gave a squeeze to them.

As his mouth descended on hers again and he bit down on her lower lip as he fell over the edge.

Rolling them over, he slithered his hand between them and looked down at her, ready to help her along his hand went to her soft center.

The sound of the door being banged on caused him to look in her eyes, he heard her say, "Hotch?"

His eyes shot over to the door as a knock continued softly to the connecting door, "Hotch?"

Groaning as he got up, he staggered over to the door, surprised to see Emily on the other side.

"Hey, are you ok?" Emily asked, her soft brown eyes meeting his with concern.

"I'm fine, why?" Hotch asked.

"I could hear... noises" Emily said, her cheeks slightly pink, "You were making some pretty loud noises."

Hotch bit his lip, "I was dreaming."

Emily gave a mischievous smirk, "Sounds like a pretty good one at that." winking at him, "I'll let you go back to your dream. Good night."

"Night" Hotch said, closing the door and dropping on his bed, "God, not another one."

Hotch got under the covers and wondered if he'd end up having another steamy dream about Emily. Because he enjoyed them.

* * *

><p>"I was trying to daydream but my mind kept wandering." Stephen Wright<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

Well I hope you enjoyed that, leave a review and let me know.


	4. What Kind Of Dream Is This?

**Is This A Dream?**

Disclaimer: CBS still owns everything Criminal Minds... All I own is the series on DVD which isn't the same.

Summary: Emily ponders the dream she has which involves her with Hotch... and Mick Rawson.

A/N: Another oldie but goodie which was originally inspired by Grey's Anatomy. Had to do some cleaning up with this for errors and to follow the new rules of FFN. There should be one more in this little series.

Thanks for reading, remember to review.

* * *

><p>"Do not spoil what you have by desiring what you have not; remember that what you have now was once among the things you only hoped for." Epicurus<p>

* * *

><p>Emily laid in her bed, starting to wake up when she felt a hand trail up her arm causing her to smile.<p>

Rolling over to her side she saw a shirtless Hotch, resting his head on one hand smile down at her.

"Good morning, beautiful" Hotch said flashing his trademark dimples making an appearance.

"Is it morning already?" Emily asked, returning a smile as she ran her finger over right dimple making him chuckle.

"Unfortunately it is" Hotch answered before leaning down to kiss her passionately, eliciting a sigh from Emily.

Looking over Emily's shoulder Hotch said, "Oh look who's up."

"Morning" Mick greeted the two.

Emily rolled on to her back to look over at Mick.

"Hello, love" Mick said.

"Hey" Emily said leaning in to kiss Mick.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Hotch asked the brunette laying between the two men.

"Not really" Emily said smirking at them "But who needed it any way?"

"You want to get some now?" Mick asked coyly raising an eyebrow to her.

"No, not really" Emily said smirking as the two men leaned into her...

The sound of a ringing cell phone pulled Emily out of the dream.

"Son of a..." Emily said groaning in frustration as she reached over to her nightstand.

"What?" Emily said sharply.

"Emily?" JJ asked "You ok?"

"No, I was having a great dream." Emily said looking at the clock that read after three in the morning.

"Sorry about that." JJ said "We need you to come in, we got a case."

Emily groaned and huffed out a "Fine."

* * *

><p>Strolling into the bullpen less than ten minutes later, Emily headed over to the break room to grab some coffee.<p>

Stopping dead in her tracks she saw them. Hotch and Mick.

_'Oh crap on a Christmas tree'_ Emily thought _'How in the hell am I going to function with both of them here?'_

Hotch noticed Emily staring at him and Mick, nodding to her "Prentiss."

"Sir" she replied in professional mode.

Mick turned around to look at her, "Morning love."

Rolling her eyes, there was that good ole' boy attitude she despised "Mick."

Walking over to the coffee, Emily kept her eyes trained on the mug and not on the two men.

Trying to keep her face neutral and ignored the way both men where watching her.

Pouring her coffee, Emily walked out into the bullpen thinking to herself _'This is bad.'_

JJ walked out of her office and saw the look on Emily's face, going over to her brunette friend, "What wrong?"

Looking around, she saw Hotch and Mick in a conversation, she grabbed the blonde dragging her back over to the break room.

"Why didn't you tell me Mick Rawson was here?" Emily hissed in frustration.

"Why? What's wrong with him being here?" JJ asked confused but amused.

"The dream" Emily said reminding JJ of the phone call "I had a very very inappropriate dream that involved Hotch..."

"Really?" JJ asked thrilled then frowned "But what does that have to do with why Mick is here?"

Emily lowered her head, "He was in it too."

JJ's face brightened up into giddy excitement "Really? Details please."

Emily shut her eyes and groaned rubbing her head "This is bad enough without having to see both of them..."

"Well..." JJ said in contemplation "Try and stay professional as usual and avoid being alone with them as much as possible."

Both women look over at the door and see Hotch walk in, "Conference room."

Coming out of the conference room after getting the preliminaries on the case that they're going to pass on to Mick and his team, Emily saw Mick look over at her.

Emily inwardly groaned when she saw Mick walk over to her.

_'Be cool and calm'_ Emily thought _'Control your breathing and try not to act like a idiot.'_

"Hey, love." Mick said smiling at her.

_'He's not that good looking'_ Emily told herself _'Ah, who the hell are you fooling? He's British man candy.'_

"Hey" Emily replied trying to play it cool.

"So..." Mick said "Are you free for lunch?"

"No" Emily said.

"Ok" Mick said deflated returning to the temporary office he was assigned.

Emily returned to her desk, and decided what she was going to do, a quick glance up to Hotch's office caused her to be surprised by him staring at her.

_'What the ...?'_ Emily thought _'Nah, he's not into me.'_

Finishing up her reports for the day, Emily held her breath as she went up to pass them off to Hotch.

Knocking on his door, Emily heard the ever present "Come in."

Opening the door, Emily saw Hotch glance up at her, and flashed a smile to her.

_'That's weird'_ Emily thought as she placed the files on his desk.

"My files sir" Emily said "I'm heading out now. Good night."

"Emily?" Hotch said stopping her from leaving his office.

Sighing inwardly she turned around and said, "Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?" Hotch asked getting up from his desk to close his office door.

"Sure" Emily said uncertain "What?"

Hotch turned around to look at her with a serious look on his face "Did you really have a sex dream about me, you and Mick Rawson?"

Emily's eyes widened and her jaw dropped leaving her speechless, struggling to find her voice "What?"

Hotch walked over to her "You heard me."

Backing up towards the door, "You were eavesdropping on my private conversation?"

"Yes" Hotch said unapologetic "I did."

"Why?" Emily asked trying to maintain her composure.

"Because when you came in this morning and saw Mick and I talking, your face turned pink and you looked like you were going to drop dead on sight. You've been avoiding me and Mick all day. So answer my question."

Emily looked at the door longingly, wishing to run for the hills but exhaled and said, "I did."

Walking close to her, Hotch lightly placed his hands on her shoulder, "Do you have feelings for me?"

Biting her lip, Emily looked down at the ground while he placed a finger drawing her eyes on his.

"Yeah" Emily whispered.

"Do you have feelings for Mick?" Hotch asked with a small trace of fear in it.

"No but I think he's good looking" Emily said seeing Hotch look relieved at that.

Hotch leaned in and kissed her on the lips, his heart raced when he felt her respond to the kiss, pulling at his suit jacket drawing him in.

Hotch pulled out of the kiss and saw the peaceful look on her face, "Did you like that?"

Emily nodded and whispered "Yeah."

Hotch smirked seeing her grab at his suit jacket pulling him in for another kiss.

Before he kissed her, he whispered "I plan to do this for a very, very long time."

Looking over at the paperwork on his desk, she whispered "Finish up your paperwork and we can go have some fun."

Hotch raised an eyebrow at her "Fun? What kind of fun?"

Emily just smirked as she stood up on her toes and kissed him on the lips.

"I think you get my meaning" Emily said walking out of his office "Hurry up."

Hotch raced back over to his desk to finish up his work, happy to finally get the woman he had been dreaming of.

* * *

><p>Tom Bradley said, "The only thing that will stop you from fulfilling your dreams is you."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Concluded...<strong>

See the review button over there? Yeah that one. Please leave a review and tell me what you think of this story.


	5. Not A Typical Dream

**All You Have To Do Is Dream**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds, how many times do I have to say that?

Summary: Hotch is plagued by a bizarre dream.

A/N: So yep, this was originally posted by itself but it needed re-tweaking and I figured, hey why not put it in the dream series.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

><p>"Dreams are answers to questions we haven't yet figured out how to ask." The X-Files<p>

* * *

><p>Hotch tossed and turned in his bed, bunching up his pillow as he let out a sigh, finally feeling sleep take him over.<p>

Walking into the bullpen, Hotch saw Morgan dressed in a sweater vest and brown slacks, making him pause at the sight.

"I love you too, sweetie" Morgan said softly "Ok. I'll make sure to check Sparky's paw when I come home. Bye, bye."

Hotch walked by him, eyebrow raised, as he headed up to the catwalk.

"Good morning, sir" Morgan said as he grabbed some files off his desk "I already finished up the first of my case files."

Puzzled by the sight of his agent in this odd manner, "Thank you."

Hotch walked into his office, set the files and his go bag down as he sit down in his chair, shaking his head he started in on the first of the files to review.

A knock pulled Hotch out of his task, looking up he said his usual, "Come in."

"Good morning, Hotch" Garcia said, dressed in a purple dress and white cardigan, what caught Hotch's eyes was the dangling beads with feathers attached to it "Here are the preliminary reviews. I checked with the sheriff on the Rockland case, he said that the unsub was in locked up."

"Garcia?" Hotch asked "Why are you handing me a case? Where's JJ?"

Garcia frowned at his question, "Hotch, I always do the cases now. You're the one who agreed to me being the media liaison communication coordinator."

Hotch furrowed his brows at this, "No, you're the technical analyst."

Garcia's eyes widened at that, "Hotch, I haven't been the technical analyst in almost a year. Not since I gave up most of modern technology."

_'What the hell?'_ Hotch thought but just nodded and said "Okay."

Garcia left with a raised eyebrow at Hotch's behavior.

Hotch turned back to the paper work but kept his eye on the window watching this bizarre world.

Another knock pulled Hotch from his work, "Come in."

"Aaron" Dave said handing over a file, "Sorry I was late coming in, but the wife was hassling me with more sex. You know how it is with women trying to get pregnant."

"Wife?" Hotch said shocked "You got married again?"

Dave shot Hotch a questioning look, "Yeah, Hotch. What's wrong with you? You know I've been married for almost a year now."

"Who?" Hotch asked.

Before Dave could answer Hotch received a call alerting him that the Section Chief was coming up to see him.

"What's wrong?" Dave asked seeing the look of annoyance on Hotch's face.

"The Section Chief is on her way up" Hotch said groaning, earning a chuckle from Dave "You think this is funny?"

"Ah Aaron" Dave said as he received a text message "You go deal with the Chief, I got a wife that's pissed off that she locked her keys in the car, again. Gotta give her a hand."

Hotch opened his mouth to ask who he was married to but saw Dave nod then leave.

"What the hell kind of world did I wake up in?" Hotch asked himself "Garcia gives up technology, Dave's married again and Morgan's well turned into a Reid minus the genius thing? Wonder what the hell Reid, Prentiss and JJ will become..."

"Hotch?" Reid's voice said as he knocked on the door "Can I come in?"

Hotch threw his pen down, muttering, "Why not?"

Looking up as the youngest profiler Hotch's eyes widened when he saw Reid's appearance. Reid was dressed in black jeans and a black leather jacket with his hair styled in an un-Reid way.

"Reid?" Hotch asked stunned by the young man's casual demeanor as he entered.

"Hey man" Reid said "So I was wondering are we going out again to that club tonight? Because I wanted to try that burlesque club down on Kings Street."

Hotch stared at the young man in shock, "What?"

"Hotch?" Reid asked worried "Are you ok? Did you drop more than one pill at the club last night?"

"Huh?" Hotch asked _'Reid and I go clubbing? I do drugs?'_

"The club last night?" Reid asked "Did you and Tasha do anything else other than X?"

Hotch closed his eyes and shook his head, he and Reid were players obviously.

"Nope" Hotch only said opening his eyes when he heard a knock on his door "That's the Chief, so we shouldn't talk about this anymore here."

Reid nodded "I'll stop by at lunch to go over plans" Reid said getting up "Good luck with the Ice Queen."

Glad that one thing hadn't changed, Strauss was still known as the Ice Queen.

Reid planted on a tense smile as he said, "Chief."

"Reid" JJ said "Agent Hotchner."

"JJ?" Hotch said shocked.

JJ's eyebrow rose at the informal greeting, "Agent Hotchner, we need to discuss a few things regarding your recent outings with Agent Reid and your conduct."

Internally groaning Hotch sat back down and said, "Yes, ma'am?"

Hotch shook his head at the weird world he was in, there was nothing about it that he liked, nothing was the way it was meant to be.

Hotch stared out at the lonely desk and wondered when would he get to see the brunette agent on his team.

_'So in this bizarro world, Morgan's a nerd, Reid's my wing man, Garcia's anti-technology. JJ's a young Strauss and Dave's married. But what about Emily?_' Hotch wondered.

Banging his head on his desk, Hotch heard some loud cheering as he looked into the bullpen.

"Looking good" Reid said eyeing Emily in a dark blue, low cut dress "Hot date?"

"Maybe" Emily said smirking at the young man.

"You look very lovely, Emily" Morgan said shyly.

"Thanks, sweetie" Emily said as she sat down at her desk, placing her go bag on the floor "Seen the big bad?"

"His office" Reid said licking his lips as he groaned at the paper work before him.

Emily got up from her chair, walking up the catwalk she waved to Hotch as she headed passed his office.

Hotch's eyes stayed on her form as she smiled at him heading into Dave's office.

Hotch got up from his chair walking over to the door frame, he leaned on it staring out into the bullpen as he heard Emily and Dave in the office.

"Hey baby" Emily said smiling at the older man "So missed me?"

"Always" Dave said getting up from his desk "Still mad at me for earlier?"

Emily shook her head, "You know I can never stay mad at you, at least not for too long."

Hotch felt his heart drop, _'This has to be some kind of nightmare. This can't be_ _real.'_

Hotch saw Emily walk all the way into Dave's office, and heard Dave say "I love you Mrs. Rossi."

"I love you, husband" Emily replied back.

Stumbling back into his office, Hotch slammed the office door closed while his heart beat a mile a minute.

* * *

><p>Hotch woke up startled "Oh my God."<p>

"What's wrong?" Emily asked pulling Hotch to her, "Aaron? Baby what is it?"

Hotch held Emily tightly to him "I had the worst dream ever."

"You want to talk about it?" she asked, rubbing a soothing hand across his sweat stained shirt.

"Everything was backwards" Hotch mumbled, relieved to feel her warm touch as she tenderly stroked his cheek, "Morgan was married but a total nerd, Garcia was anti-technology, JJ was a total Strauss as the new Section Chief, Dave was married and Reid was my wing man since I apparently was a club hopper who dropped X."

"What?" Emily asked shocked "Dave was married?"

Hotch shook his head smirking, "Out of everything I said that is what caught your attention? Dave being married?"

Kissing his shoulder, "Well what about me?" Emily asked "What was different about me?"

Hotch winced as he kissed her forehead "You were the one married to Dave."

"WHAT?" Emily said loudly "You have got to be freaking kidding me?"

Hotch smirked as she lowered her eyes to him, "Nope, you were the fourth Mrs. Rossi."

Emily glared at his laughing smirk, "Way to give a girl nightmares, Aaron."

"Hey, don't blame me" Hotch said, "If I had it my way, you'd only ever be Mrs. Aaron Hotchner."

Kissing his lips, "But I told you I'm keeping my last name, professionally" Emily said sighing.

"Doesn't mean I like it" Hotch said "But I can live with that, for now."

Pulling the brunette close to him, he felt her relax in his arms as she nuzzled against his chest.

Hotch started laughing "You and Dave..."

"Keep laughing, smart ass and you'll be sleeping alone on the couch" Emily muttered, "Give me nightmares."

* * *

><p>William Dement said, "Dreaming permits each and every one of us to be quietly and safely insane every night of our lives."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>THE END <strong>

See that new comment box down here? He told me to tell you to call him...

A/N: So what did you think of Hotch's dream or should I say nightmare? What did you think of the interpretations of the team and their new "selves"?


End file.
